La réponse de l'Âme
by Paige0703
Summary: Spirit Pact Keika se retrouve seul en ce début de matinée et, bien malgré lui, son esprit n'est concentré que sur une chose : Tanmokuki Ki ! Voulant se changer les idées il part se balader... Il se réveille finalement, seul, dans le noir le plus complet. Mais où est-il ? Que fait-il ici ? La peur le gagne alors... Saurait-il s'en sortir seul ? Ou quelqu'un viendra le sauver ?


_**Bonjour Bonsoir !**_

_**Nouveau fandom (même si la catégorie n'existe pas encore et que j'ai un peu galéré pour savoir où la poster), nouvelle fic ! (même si écrite depuis un moment ^^)**_

_**J'espère de tout cœur qu'elle plaira (comme toutes les autres ^^)  
**_

_**Bonne lecture et dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! **_

_**PSs : - Comme toujours Mille Mercis à ma correctrice attitrée qui, ne l'oublions pas poste de fics plus géniales les unes que les autres ! Vraiment merci isatis2013, pour ton soutien sans faille :)  
**_

_**\- Merci aussi à ceux/celles qui laissent des commentaires à chacun de leur passage, même si je ne réponds pas, cela me touche énormément. je suis contente de voir que mes histoires plaisent à certain(e)s Encore MERCI à vous ^^**_

_**°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

_**La réponse de l'Âme**_

Le soleil brillait doucement dans un ciel sans le moindre nuage, les oiseaux chantaient gaiement, il n'avait rien de prévu pour la journée... De plus, Keika s'était levé de bonne humeur ce matin-là. Pas de Tanmoku pour lui donner des ordres. Pas de Tanmoku pour le rabaisser. Pas de Tanmoku pour lui crier dessus. Pas de Tanmoku tout simplement. Le brun trouvait donc que tout commençait plutôt bien aujourd'hui. Ce fut donc en chantonnant qu'il s'était installé pour prendre son copieux petit déjeuner.

\- Rhaaa... que ça fait du bien, dit-il en s'adossant nonchalamment au dossier de sa chaise une fois son repas terminé.

Son regard se posa sur le siège vide en face de lui. Et dire qu'en temps normal Tanmoku Ki aurait dû se tenir là. Juste en face de lui. L'homme le plus sexy que la Terre ait jamais porté. Keika secoua rapidement la tête à cette pensée plus qu'absurde. D'accord Tanmoku n'était pas mal, mais de la à penser "l'homme le plus sexy que la Terre ait jamais porté" !

\- Et puis quoi encore sale prétentieux de beau gosse ! S'énerva le brun.

Un vague sentiment de vide s'empara alors de lui devant l'absence de réponse à sa remarque. Il porta finalement son regard sur le paysage sur sa gauche. Les montagnes à perte de vue. Ce paysage qu'il voyait pourtant chaque matin, chaque midi et chaque soir, semblait bien moins lumineux et soudainement si terne sans l'exorciste à ses côtés. Une nouvelle fois ses pensées le dérangèrent et il se leva brusquement.

\- Mais j'en ai ma claque de ne penser qu'à lui ! Même quand je suis seul il trouve le moyen de me gâcher la journée... maugréa Keika.

Il soupira faiblement avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Longeant le long couloir, il ne put s'empêcher de se demander :

\- Et lui... il pense à moi ? De temps en temps au moins ?

Son cœur se serra à l'idée que ce ne soit pas le cas où alors pas en bien. Il accéléra le pas, comme pour chasser ses sombres pensées qui refusaient obstinément de le quitter. Il déambula encore un bon quart d'heure dans les innombrables couloirs avant de se décider enfin sur sa destination. Il revint alors sur ses pas et descendit les quelques marches, se retrouvant ainsi dans l'immense jardin de la propriété. Il contourna le bâtiment principal et marcha une bonne vingtaine de minutes avant d'arriver devant un lac...  
Le soleil se reflétait parfaitement à sa surface et la douce brise qui soufflait ajoutait un peu plus de charme et à cet endroit déjà magique. Le lac était entouré par la forêt et de nombreuses fleurs poussaient tout autour de celui-ci. L'eau était d'une pureté telle que l'on pouvait voir le fond, même à l'endroit le plus profond. Des poissons y nageaient ça et là, ajoutant encore un peu plus de charme. Comme-ci cet endroit en manquait !

Keika avança jusqu'au petit ponton qui s'y trouvait, allant jusqu'à son extrémité, avant de s'y asseoir. Il laissa alors ses pieds goûter à la fraîcheur de cette eau cristalline. Il s'allongea finalement, les bras croisés sous sa tête. Les clapotis de l'eau. Le bruissement des feuilles. La fraîcheur sur ses pieds nus. La caresse du vent sur son visage. Et l'image de Tanmoku à l'esprit. Cet endroit même respirait Tanmoku à ses yeux. Après tout, c'était Tanmoku lui même qui lui avait montré ce petit coin de paradis. Le meilleur endroit pour faire la sieste lui avait-il alors dit. Keika rit doucement à ce souvenir et à l'air plus que sérieux qu'avait alors affiché Tanmoku à ce moment-là.

Keika ne savait pas vraiment combien de temps exactement il avait fermé les yeux, mais quand il les ouvrit de nouveau, tout était noir autour de lui... Il se redressa d'un bond.

\- Qu'est-ce que... commença-t-il.

Il fit quelques pas, ne sachant même pas dans quelle direction aller. À droite ? À gauche plutôt ? Il regarda tout autour de lui avant de faire à nouveau quelques pas au hasard.

\- Le lac... Où est passé le lac ?! S'exclama alors Keika.

Tout ce qu'il voyait autour de lui n'était que ténèbres les plus profondes. Pas de ciel, pas de terres, ni même d'horizon en vue. Rien qui lui aurait permis de trouver un semblant de repère. La panique le gagna alors peu à peu. Il se mit à courir, seule chose qu'il pouvait faire. Courir le plus vite et le plus loin possible. Courir et encore courir. Courir et juste courir. Pourtant rien ne semblait changer autour de lui. Pire, les ténèbres n'étaient-elle pas plus sombres ? Plus oppressantes ? Plus terrifiantes ? Le cœur battant la chamade, l'estomac au bord des lèvres et les larmes au coin des yeux, Keika n'avait qu'un mot en bouche. Il le répétait telle une litanie. Le répétant comme une prière protectrice.

\- Tanmoku... Tanmoku... Tanmoku...

Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait, mais il était pourtant sûr d'une chose : jamais Tanmoku ne le laisserait ainsi en danger. Il le protégerait toujours. Quoi qu'il puisse arriver, il serait toujours là pour lui. À cette pensée, il retrouva le sourire.

\- Oui, je dois juste le trouver. Où trouver un moyen de l'appeler...

Le visage de l'exorciste apparu dans son esprit faisant disparaître toute trace de peur. Une douce chaleur se répandit alors dans tout son corps. Il porta un instant sa main à sa poitrine. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il ressentait cela.

\- Quand est-ce que c'était déjà... murmura Keika.

La première image qui lui vint alors à l'esprit fut le visage de Tanmoku se rapprochant du sien avant que ses lèvres ne s'emparent des siennes. Ses joues s'empourprèrent à cette image. Son cœur avait loupé un battement ce jour-là et les fois suivantes aussi. Mais la même chaleur douce et réconfortante s'était aussi emparée de lui.

\- Pourquoi ? Se demanda Keika. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Une larme coula doucement le long de sa joue alors que le silence autour de lui se faisait de plus en plus oppressant.

\- Tanmoku j'ai peur... Je veux te voir... Tanmoku ! Ne m'abandonne pas !

La peur s'insinuait de nouveau en lui, le rongeant de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. La seule chose qui restait encore dans son esprit était l'image de Tanmoku et cette réponse qu'il venait enfin de trouver.

Il ne savait plus depuis combien de temps exactement il courait ainsi. Deux heures ? Six heures ? Un jour ? Plus ? Mais surtout...

\- Pourquoi je cours déjà ? Se demanda alors Keika en s'arrêtant finalement. Il n'y a rien après tout ici...

Il se laissa tomber à genoux, reprenant peu à peu son souffle. Il se mit ensuite à réfléchir.

\- J'allais où déjà ? Et je viens d'où ? Pourquoi je suis seul d'abord ? Pourquoi fait-il si noir ? Et c'est quoi cet endroit ?

Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Je suis... seul ? Vraiment ? Ajouta-t-il dubitatif.

Quelque chose au plus profond de lui lui disait que non, quelqu'un l'attendait et que surtout il courait bien vers un but, vers une personne bien précise...mais qui ?

Le rythme de son cœur s'accéléra, son souffle devint saccadé, la peur le submergeait alors que sa vue se brouillait, les yeux noyés par les larmes. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, agrippant son haut au niveau de la poitrine.

\- Ne m'abandonne pas... murmura-t-il avant de s'effondrer au sol, inconscient.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Keika se rapprocha instinctivement de la source de chaleur qu'il sentait tout contre lui. Il se sentait enfin en sécurité. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux, les levant timidement, il croisa alors ceux de Tanmoku. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que se soit que ce dernier parlait le premier.

\- Monsieur passe la journée à faire la sieste et c'est moi qui suis paresseux ? Remarqua l'exorciste.

\- La... sieste ? Répéta Keika. Je dormais ?

\- Oui, répondis Tanmoku.

Le soulagement s'empara de Keika et des larmes de joies coulèrent sur ses joues sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir.

\- Eh ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?! S'inquiéta Tanmoku alors que Keika se collait un peu plus contre lui.

\- J'ai eu si peur. Si tu savais... avoua alors le brun.

Tanmoku fit s'asseoir Keika sur la rambarde avant de lever son visage en larmes vers lui.

\- Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda l'exorciste l'air grave.

Hypnotisé par son regard, Keika comprit qu'il ne s'était pas trompé. Il sourit tendrement avant de demander :

\- Tu es inquiet ? Pour moi ?

\- Exactement. Quelle question !, répondit-il sèchement.

L'avait-il blessé par cette question ? Keika leva sa main, l'approchant lentement du visage de Tanmoku. Il la posa sur sa joue avant de la caresser doucement. Il vit les yeux de Tanmoku s'écarquiller légèrement de surprise. _Si tu savais ce qui t'attends, _pensa Keika. Il approcha finalement le visage de Tanmoku du sien avant de capturer ses lèvres dans un doux baiser.

D'abord surprit, il ne fallut pas longtemps à l'exorciste pour répondre au baiser avant de finalement en prendre les commandes. Ce n'était pas leur premier baiser, et pourtant... et pourtant c'était la première fois que sa tête tournait autant et lui semblait aussi vide. C'était la première fois que son corps le brûlait autant. Il était en feu et tout ce qu'il réclamait c'était Tanmoku et rien d'autre !

Il passa ses bras autour du cou de l'exorciste avant d'enrouler ses jambes autour de ses hanches, rapprochant leurs corps au maximum. Leurs baisers se firent plus fiévreux, plus gourmands... mais le manque d'oxygène se fit rapidement ressentir et Tanmoku éloigna son visage à contrecœur. Le souffle court de Keika le fit sourire alors qu'il posait son front tout contre le sien.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui t'arrive au juste ? Demanda Tanmoku. Pas que ça me déplaise... bien au contraire, ajouta-t-il.

Keika rapprocha ses lèvres de l'exorciste.

\- J'ai besoin de toi... Hmm, hmm, dit-il en secouant la tête. J'ai envie de toi, se corrigea-t-il.

\- Tu... commença Tanmoku surprit, encore plus que par le baiser. Tu comprends ce que ça veux dire ? Demanda Tanmoku.

\- Évidemment ! S'emporta Keika. Je ne suis pas stupide ! Alors...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que ses lèvres furent capturées par celles de son désormais amant. Il sourit tout contre celles-ci. Il pouvait le sentir : le bonheur de l'exorciste à travers ce baiser, il le sentait pleinement et était plus que fier d'en être la raison. Il se sentit finalement emporté et le lieu ne faisait aucun doute, tout comme la suite des événements. Rien que d'y penser, son cœur battait à tout rompre. Et pas de peur cette fois-ci, mais bien d'impatience !

Le chemin jusqu'à leur chambre ne lui avait jamais parut aussi long. Pourtant, après ce qui lui sembla avoir durée une éternité, Tanmoku le posa finalement sur le lit avant de s'asseoir sur le bord, juste à côté de lui. Il porta son regard sur le brun, allongé, le faisant alors rougir, mais le faisant surtout s'impatienter.

\- Quoi ? Qu'es-ce que t'as à me reluquer comme ça ? Et t'attends quoi d'abord ? L'engueula presque le brun.

\- Si c'est comme ça que tu réagis, dit calmement l'exorciste, je m'en vais.

Il savait parfaitement comment allait réagir le brun. Il le connaissait par cœur. Keika ne savait pas si c'était par pudeur, par impatience ou par légère crainte qu'il s'en était pris à Tanmoku, mais il savait qu'il était en tort. Il lui attrapa le poignet avant qu'il ne se lève. Il se mit à genoux avant de venir prendre place sur les cuisses de l'exorciste. Il avait envie de lui. Son corps, son cœur, son esprit, son âme tout son être le hurlait. Il ne laisserait aucun sentiment vague quels qu'ils soient lui faire avoir des regrets.

\- S'il te plaît... dit-il simplement tout contre les lèvres de l'exorciste.

\- Tu vois quand tu veux, tu peux être poli... se moqua gentiment Tanmoku.

Il passa une de ses mains dans les cheveux noirs de Keika, faisant glisser ses doigts sur la peau de sa nuque, jouant avec quelques mèches de cheveux. Le brun frissonna tout contre lui. Keika avait fermé les yeux pour profiter pleinement de ces douces caresses, enfouissant finalement son visage dans le cou de Tanmoku. Il pouvait pleinement respirer l'odeur de ce dernier. Une douce odeur boisée émanait de lui. Il se sentait en sécurité, protégé et aimé dans ses bras si forts et pourtant si doux à la fois. Un frisson remonta le long de son échine quand les doigts fins de Tanmoku glissèrent le long de sa colonne vertébrale, à même la peau. Son cerveau ne l'avait même pas alerté que son haut lui avait déjà été ôté.

De doux baisers commencèrent à pleuvoir ci et là sur sa joue, son front, son épaules, son cou... Tanmoku lui arracha, sans aucune difficulté un léger gémissement quand il lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille. Tanmoku s'amusait grandement de cette sensibilité si exacerbée de son amant, mais était tout aussi heureux de voir combien le corps de son cher et tendre réagissait à ses caresses. Surtout que ce n'était que le début... Il cessa de dessiner des arabesques sur la peau nue du brun, portant sa main vers son menton avant de le lever légèrement. Les yeux toujours fermés, Keika sentit ses lèvres lui être de nouveau ravies avant d'être malmenées avec une lenteur calculée. Tous ses sens semblaient aux aguets, son corps à fleur de peau, réagissait à la moindre caresse, au moindre frôlement, au moindre baiser... Combien de temps allait-il tenir ? Combien de temps Tanmoku allait-il jouer avec lui ainsi ? Depuis combien de temps déjà étaient-ils arrivés dans la chambre ?

Tanmoku se délectait de voir le plaisir sur le visage de Keika. Une petite voix lui avait toujours dit que le brun avait des sentiments pour lui, mais il ne l'avait jamais vraiment prise au sérieux. Maintenant, il pouvait profiter de celui qu'il aimait. Pleinement. Aujourd'hui. Demain. Dans six mois. Dans dix ans... Et bien plus encore. Il ferait en sorte que rien ne les sépare.

Baisers après baisers, Keika n'était plus que gémissements. Il avait passé ses bras autour du cou de Tanmoku, passant de temps à autre une main dans les cheveux de l'exorciste, attisant alors un peu plus, sans le savoir, le désir de ce dernier.

\- Tanmoku... Tanmoku... murmurait de temps à autre le brun entre deux baisers. Tanmoku...

Un doux sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de ce dernier. Jamais il n'avait imaginé que le brun pouvait l'aimer autant. Il était l'homme le plus heureux de ce monde. Et de loin !

Cela faisait déjà quelques minutes que leurs vêtements étaient éparpillés ci et là, au sol, quand Keika hoqueta, se cambrant légèrement, lâchant par la même occasion les lèvres de Tanmoku. Ce dernier venait en effet de faire glisser ses doigts le long de sa cuisse, avant de faire de même le long de sa verge fièrement dressée. Il monta et descendit ainsi plusieurs fois, lui prodiguant juste de légères caresses qui électrisèrent pourtant le brun comme jamais.

\- Tan... moku, marmonna Keika en agrippant maladroitement le drap. Je...

Keika se mordit la lèvre pour retenir le gémissement qui menaçait de franchir ses lèvres alors que les doigts fins de Tanmoku s'enroulaient désormais autour de son membre. Il commença par de lents va et vient, voyant alors Keika se cambrer un peu plus sous les vagues de plaisir qui se déversaient dans son corps. Le brun commença sans même s'en rendre compte à bouger légèrement, cherchant à approfondir son plaisir alors qu'il ne pouvait désormais plus empêcher ses gémissements et ses soupirs de franchir ses lèvres, ceux ci se répercutant sur les murs de la chambre.

Ce dont Keika ne se rendait pas compte, c'est du spectacle qu'il donnait à l'exorciste. Ce dernier avait la vision parfaite du plaisir de la chair, de la luxure... il ne savait pas comment il avait fait jusqu'ici pour patienter, mais là il avait atteint ses limites. Il prépara rapidement Keika à le recevoir, sans même que ce dernier ne le remarque, avant de glisser son propre membre dans l'antre chaude du corps de Keika. Délicatement, pour ne pas le blesser. Lentement, pour se délecter au maximum de cette douce sensation, il pénétra le corps de son amant. Il gémit une fois entré en entier. Il attendit quelques secondes avant que l'impatience les gagne tous les deux. Lui, voulant goûter à la chaleur du corps de Keika. Et le brun, voulant être possédé par celui qu'il aimait et souhaitant aussi que la main de Tanmoku reprenne ce qu'elle avait commencé, alors qu'elle s'était brusquement arrêtée, pour son plus grand malheur.

Tanmoku inspira profondément et, avec une lenteur calculée, sortit du corps de Keika avant d'y entrer à nouveau d'un coup sec. Il arracha un gémissement de surprise au brun alors que lui même gémissait de plaisir, fermant les yeux sous la douce vague de plaisir qui venait de se glisser dans son corps. Il sortit une nouvelle fois, lentement, ne voulant pas aller trop vite pour leur première fois, et entra une seconde fois, sans prévenir le brun qui hoqueta de nouveau, prit par une nouvelle décharge de plaisir pur. Tanmoku pouvait sentir l'extase s'insinuer peu à peu par tous les pores de sa peau, avant de se répandre dans tout son corps. Il recommença encore et encore, accélérant peu à peu le rythme, alors qu'il donnait la même cadence à sa main sur le membre toujours dressé de Keika. Il savait toucher à la perfection ce point en Keika qui le faisait fondre et gémir comme pas possible. Il l'avait remarqué tout à l'heure, ce hoquet de surprise plus aigu, ce gémissement plus prononcé... Il savait comment faire pour donner à Keika plus de plaisir que jamais...

Keika craqua en quelques secondes. Il voyait des étoiles depuis un moment déjà, mais quand la main de Tanmoku se fut remise en mouvement, se fut trop pour son esprit déjà submergé par autant de plaisir. Il se déversa dans un dernier cri de jouissance.

\- Tanmoku... maugréa-t-il alors que l'orgasme brouillait complètement son esprit.

L'exorciste sourit faiblement, alors qu'il continuait de toucher encore et toujours ce point magique en lui. Pourtant, il savait qu'il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps. Les muscles de Keika s'étaient resserrés autour de son propre membre, le rapprochant un peu plus de l'extase alors qu'il était déjà à deux doigts de la jouissance... Le corps en feu, il donna un dernier coup de rein dans ce corps qui l'aspira une dernière fois à la perfection. Comme si leurs corps avaient été faits pour se rencontrer, il atteignit à son tour le point de non-retour et se déversa dans le corps de son amant avant de se laisser tomber sur ce dernier. Il se retira du corps chaud de Keika, enfouissant juste son visage dans le cou du brun, les yeux clos, il voulait juste profiter de la chaleur de son corps et se laisser porter par ce plaisir qui coulait encore dans son corps.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps s'était écoulé, mais il pouvait désormais sentir une main glisser sur son dos. Il garda cependant les yeux clos, le visage toujours dans le cou de Keika. Keika sourit tendrement en voyant le visage de son amant qu'il pensait endormi. Il déposa un léger baiser sur son front, Tanmoku ne bougea pas. De sa main de libre, Keika dégagea le visage de l'exorciste d'une mèche la plaçant derrière son oreille. Il caressa la joue de Tanmoku avant de faire glisser son index sur ses lèvres. Il reposa sa main, rougissant légèrement alors qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Si hier quelqu'un m'avait dit que ça finirait ainsi... murmura Keika pour ne pas réveiller le dormeur, je ne l'aurais pas cru. Je l'aurais même tué pour avoir osé dire une telle absurdité, ajouta Keika. Sans ce cauchemar...

Au souvenir de ce qui s'était passé près de ce lac, Keika resserra son étreinte autour du corps de Tanmoku. Il reporta son regard sur le visage de l'exorciste.

\- Tu m'énerve à être si beau ! protesta le plus silencieusement possible Keika.

Tanmoku avait de plus en plus de mal à rester silencieux.

\- Je t'aime... avoua alors Keika.

\- Il était temps, dit-il alors Tanmoku en ouvrant soudain les yeux, surprenant le brun.

Rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles, le brun ne sut quoi dire.

\- Que... Tu... Je...

\- Tu as perdu ta langue ? Se moqua l'exorciste en souriant.

Allongé sur le brun, son visage au dessus du sien, il se délectait de la surprise et de la gêne de ce dernier. Cela ne dura pas longtemps pourtant.

\- Tu aurais pu le dire que tu étais réveillé ! S'emporta le brun.

\- Et ne pas t'entendre me dire que tu m'aimes ? Jamais de la vie, remarqua Tanmoku.

\- Ça veut dire quoi ça ? Demanda Keika.

\- Que si tu n'avais pas pensé que je dormais, tu ne l'aurais jamais dit.

\- N'importe quoi... Je peux le dire quand je veux, se vexa le brun.

\- Vas-y. Je t'écoute alors.

Le regard de l'exorciste dans le sien le déstabilisait comme jamais. Il déglutit péniblement alors que les mots semblaient coincés dans sa gorge. Tanmoku ne le quittait pas des yeux et une de ses mains vint doucement caresser sa joue. Délicatement, avec douceur, mais surtout avec amour. Comme par magie ce simple geste le rassura. Keika sentit son corps se détendre sans même qu'il n'ait eu conscience de s'être tendu à un moment où un autre.

\- Je te signale que c'est moi qui t'ai embrassé hier, rappela le brun... Parce que je t'aime, Tanmoku, avoua une nouvelle fois Keika.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime Keika.

Et comme pour ajouter des gestes à ses paroles, il s'empara une nouvelle fois des lèvres de son amant dans un baiser doux et passionné à la fois. Keika sourit. Tanmoku l'aimait. Il l'avait deviné au vu des événements d'hier, mais l'entendre, c'était autre chose... Et là, il était heureux comme jamais. Une fois le baiser fini, il demanda :

\- Je peux te demander un service ?

\- Ça va dépendre du service, répondit Tanmoku s'attendant au pire avec le brun.

\- Vu que je l'ai dit deux fois, tu peux répéter ce que tu viens de dire ? Demanda Keika avec un sourire béat sur le visage

Tanmoku pouffa légèrement devant la demande de Keika. Si c'était juste ça. Si cette simple phrase le rendait aussi heureux, il était prêt à la répéter encore et encore...

\- Je t'aime Keika... susurra-t-il tout contre ses lèvres avant de s'en emparer dans un nouveau baiser.

Les deux hommes n'étaient pas prêts de se lever. Tanmoku était bien décidé à passer la matinée au lit avec son amant... et peut-être même la journée.


End file.
